No Need to Worry
by boysloveboys
Summary: Why does Sebastian give rise to such unexplainable feelings in Ciel, even after so long? A follow-up to Metropolitan Lullaby and In Time.


Another modern follow-up to Metropolitan Lullaby and In Time~ Enjoy. :3

* * *

"I don't think this fits."

Ciel stood before Sebastian in the upscale department store's fitting room, wearing a shirt that was much too large for his tiny body. Posing as a college student in modern times required modern college student clothes, but unfortunately, Ciel had never grown over the years. Shopping was a pain in the ass. Ciel hated yielding to the obvious but unsatisfactory route of shopping in the children's department, and therefore did everything in his power to get the junior teen department working for him.

"Even the small is too large for you?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand to his chin and looking over the tent of a dress shirt. "I suppose we'll just keep looking."

Ciel sighed, a cloud of grumpiness shadowing his delicate features. He just wanted to go home and take a nap. He changed back into his normal clothes and considered doing so; the mere thought of spending yet another undoubtedly fruitless hour in this hellhole was enough to make him groan audibly. Sebastian merely perked a smile at the unattractive noise coming out of his young master as they left the fitting room and ventured back into the vast arrangements of clothing racks.

"How about this one?" Sebastian suggested, running his long fingers over a slate blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Too boring," Ciel replied quickly, moving past. The quicker he moved, the quicker he'd find something he liked. He left Sebastian behind to look over other items of interest and scanned a few graphic tee displays.

Ciel always felt like an idiot shopping in this section, when he rightfully ought to be shopping in the adult section. He glanced up and across the open floor plan, eyes settling on the men's clothing department. Everything would be perfect… if only they made them in his size. Of course, Sebastian had no problems buying clothes for himself; it was no wonder these days that the butler looked better than his formerly extravagant master.

Blue eyes flitted sideways, catching that black blot a short distance away. Even dressed simply in a form-hugging black sweater and a pair of matching pants, he captured attention. This was obvious when a cute young woman, perhaps also a student at Ciel's university, stopped and began to strike up conversation with Sebastian. Ciel turned more to see better, curious now.

That bastard. Sebastian certainly had no issues flirting the girl's skirt off. He smiled that sensual smile of his and his eyes, masked with brown contacts, could've set the clothes around them on fire. The blonde girl blushed and giggled, giving in easily. She wasn't the only one blushing. Ciel flushed red and turned away quickly, sloppily lifting up piles of shirts and dropping them again in some semblance of looking for his size. All the stickers didn't register with him anyway. _S, M, L._ The letters reached his eyes but not his brain.

"Is that your little brother?"

Ciel froze. He knew she'd meant those words in reference to him. His cheeks were even brighter crimson now, partly with anger and partly with embarrassment. _Little brother._ Nothing but a stupid child that tagged along and got in the way. For some reason his eyes stung uncomfortably, so much so that he had to walk away.

Unfortunately, Sebastian's hand suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"My distant cousin, actually," the demon said. "I'm his guardian."

"Aww, that's so good of you," the girl cooed. Ciel wanted to punch her as he reluctantly turned about to face her, putting on a blank but passably polite expression. "What's his name?"

"Ciel," Sebastian answered for his master.

The rare sound of his own name coming from Sebastian's mouth made the boy shiver. Even more when Sebastian's hand slipped downward and took Ciel's wrist instead, holding it lightly in a protectively comforting fashion. Was the shivering this time positive or negative? He felt even more like the stupid little brother the girl had mistaken him for.

"That's such a cute name!" she exclaimed. "That's French, right?"

Ugh. Ciel couldn't handle any more of this. Even as Sebastian continued speaking to the girl, Ciel looked away, fiddling with the clothes next to him. He could only use one hand, as Sebastian refused to let go of the other.

He didn't like this girl. She was so perky and cutesy, using Ciel as some kind of tool to show how affectionate she was. At least, that was how he saw it. It pissed him off. Treating him like some baby—how annoying! If she knew how old he truly was…. And why was Sebastian indulging her? Did he really have to flirt right now? Could demons get lonely? _Was_ he lonely living in a house with only Ciel for company?

Ciel had too many questions, but of all of them, that last one bothered him the most.

Maybe Sebastian was sick of him.

The demon had already taken his soul and was under no obligation to stay with Ciel. He owned his soul for eternity, yes, but that didn't mean they had a contract to stay together. Sebastian was free to leave and do what he liked. Ciel… he didn't know what he would do if Sebastian left him alone; he didn't know what he _could_ do on his own.

"We have to get going now."

The voice cut through Ciel's negative thoughts like a blessed sword through darkness—ironic, considering.

Ciel didn't hear the rest of the conversation. All he knew was that they were leaving, despite Sebastian's earlier insistence on finding Ciel suitable clothing before they left the store. They were leaving, and the girl was far behind them now. They were leaving, and it was only the two of them.

Before he knew it, he was sitting in the car, buckled in and secure thanks to Sebastian. The tall butler got in after him, starting up the luxury sedan with a smooth purr, the quiet sign of a well-made vehicle. Cool air flowed from the vents, brushing at Ciel's soft hair, and smelling strongly of a new car.

"Why did we leave?" Ciel asked. Even though he had secretly wanted to leave, for reasons he wouldn't fully admit to himself, he was quite confused on why they were driving rather than shopping.

"You wanted to, young master," Sebastian replied gently, pulling out of the parking structure and onto the main road.

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to."

Ciel looked at Sebastian then with a bit of a start. Between their seats, the demon's hand wrapped around Ciel's much smaller one, warm and comforting. As Sebastian unashamedly tangled their fingers together, he gave Ciel a soft smile, masked eyes filled with nothing but tenderness. Ciel's lip trembled as he stared back, but soon enough, Sebastian had turned his eyes forward on the road once more.

Ciel quickly looked out the window in a confused state of embarrassment.

But he didn't pull his hand away.

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's hand tighter, keeping him safe within that small embrace. Ciel's body relaxed. There was nothing to worry about. There was never anything to worry about, with Sebastian by his side.

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
I keep promising smut and then keep writing fluff. OTL  
They're just fluff-magnets, damn it! XD


End file.
